total_drama_middle_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Middle School Episode 2: Dodge this
The camera pans over through the courtyard and into the Super Sevie building, the “cabins” are the music rooms. The Crazy 8’s are on the other side, in the gym’s locker rooms. Each one is set up like a bedroom. '' '' '' -Rees and Isaiah are talking- Rees: Well I think that knowing Konnor, he may have tampered with the votes to get out of elimination, maybe he originally had three votes against him or something? Isaiah: Well I don’t know, all I know is that Konnor has, like, no friends what so ever -Parker walks over and joins in- Parker: Ask me but I think that Jaren tampered with them because he wanted to get out? Rees: Parker, why would he exactly do that? It’s a million frickin’ dollars! Matt: Guys, let’s just drop this, Chef dropped by to say that breakfast is ready -Meanwhile in the girls room- Alyssa: So, what do you think of our win? Taylor: It’s really exciting, I wonder what placing I will be in, what if I won the million?! Alyssa: Possibilities are endless, you may be out first on this team or you may win, I see myself making it to a 6 th place Taylor: I see my self in ninth for my behavior, maybe I might accidentally come last in a race or something maybe in music contest Alyssa:… I wonder if me and Azel will make it to the merge…I really want to hang out with her. '''Alyssa:' Me and Azel go way back, she greeted me with a hug when I returned from Texas… but Rees on the other hand… I think he was shy… '' '' '' '' Azel: Well… I don’t know what happened to Jaren but… I really just wanna hang out with Alyssa… Parker: Ask me if you will but I think Konnor messed up Jaren, me, Isaiah and Rees never liked him Chris: -over loud speaker- Teams, please meet me in the gymnasium, thank you Rees: Why can’t it have been a music challenge? I’m not good at athletics As they walk over to the gym. The Super Sevies meet up to discuss their enemies. Alyssa: Nate and Andrew can be a problem, they are athletic and smart Rees: Konnor might have messed with the votes so hopefully his team will vote him out, or we will come merge Taylor: Azel… Azel is pretty burly if you ask me Rees: Well yeah, I just wonder what place she will get out in… Matt: What about Cambri? Parker: I don’t really know about her… I think she’s next… Isaiah: The biggest threat on their team though is Konnor'' '' '' '' '' '' Konnor: The other team is trembling before my team, hopefully they’ll vote Rees off first They all walk into the Gym and see 11 balls lined up on the line, they know what the challenge is Chris: I’m guessing you know what it is… a dodge ball challenge Rees: Okay, I can play dodge ball, dodge ball or soccer is fine Chris: Dodge ball time, I know you guys can play dodge ball because who hasn’t? It’s dodge ball -Cambri looks around nervously- Cambri: I’ve never played dodge ball before… Chris: TEAMS, get on the lines and get ready to start, this is going to be awesome. Chris READY. SET. GO!'' '' '' '' Everybody runs to the center and all grab a ball, Rees gets there first and throws a ball at Konnor but Konnor promptly dodges it Alyssa: Oh boy… this is going to be a interesting match Azel: I don’t want to hit my best friend Balls are being thrown back and forth on the field, Cambri and Matt get out first, later on in the match, two balls hit Nate and Andrew in the face and two balls hit Rees and Taylor in the face. Alyssa: Now it’s me, Isaiah and Parker against Azel and Konnor Azel sadly takes out Alyssa and Parker but Isaiah hits Azel while she’s apologizing, down to Isaiah and Konnor. -the screen cuts black- -Konnor is in the confessional with a black eye- Konnor: AND THERE I WAS! Throwing the ball at Isaiah when he grabs the ball, spins around, and chucks it at my face making us lose… I know who to send home… All the Crazy 8s go to the gate that night for the elimination. Chris: Let’s see here, Konnor, you have 3 votes against you dude and Cambri, 3 votes against you… whose going home because… TIME FOR A TIE BREAKER! Konnor and Cambri are handed a dodge ball, Cambri throws it but Konnor blacks it and throws the ball at Cambri, winning the tie breaker. Chris: Konnor wins! Cambri, sorry girl but you have to go home, Chef, if you would do the honors please! Chef drags Cambri onto the bus and drives into the street, taking her to her home. Chris: ONLY TEN COMPETITOR REMAIN! WHO WILL BE NEXT? WILL THE CRAZY 8S CONTINUE THEIR LOSS STREAK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA. MIDDLE SCHOOL!